


Calls me home

by Fanny_Infinity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5449574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanny_Infinity/pseuds/Fanny_Infinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buio.<br/>Ombre – ma possono esistere ombre nel buio? – e angoscia, un’angoscia tangibile e fitta come un banco di nebbia.<br/>E freddo – ma era estate, no? – che strisciava tra le ossa e ghiacciava le membra.<br/>L’aria era rarefatta e soffocava i polmoni, stretti in una morsa letale.<br/>Doveva trovare qualcosa, doveva trovare casa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calls me home

**Author's Note:**

> La gioia di avere una decina di file Destiel che aspettano solo di essere riaperti e riuscire a scrivere solo il triste resoconto della vita di Elvira (anche nota come Sam), che frustrazione!  
> In ogni caso, questa cosa palesemente priva di senso è nata durante un felice viaggio in tram e prende il titolo dalla canzone Calls me home, appunto, di Shannon LaBrie. E' ambientata alla fine della quinta stagione, quando Sammy fa amicizia con Michael e Lucifer. E basta.

Buio.   
Ombre – ma possono esistere ombre nel buio? – e angoscia, un’angoscia tangibile e fitta come un banco di nebbia.   
E freddo – ma era estate, no? – che strisciava tra le ossa e ghiacciava le membra.   
L’aria era rarefatta e soffocava i polmoni, stretti in una morsa letale.   
Doveva trovare qualcosa, doveva trovare casa.   
_Dove sei, Sam?_  
E poi eccola, l’aveva vista: davanti al vialetto d’ingresso di quella ridente piccola villa, una Chevrolet Impala nera e lustra.   
Sam si era avvicinato, mentre l’aria si faceva più leggera e un debole raggio di luna illuminava la strada deserta, e aveva posato affettuosamente una mano sulla carrozzeria lucida.   
\- Ci si rivede, finalmente. – aveva detto, sentendosi per metà Dean e per metà un folle troppo allegro.   
Aveva volto lo sguardo in direzione della villetta, che ora era illuminata, e si era incamminato per il viale, beandosi dell’odore dell’erba appena tagliato e del concerto dei grilli.   
Lo aveva percorso fino alla porta d’ingresso della casetta ed era rimasto immobile, in attesa.   
Non era successo nulla, così si era avvicinato alla finestra illuminata, aveva guardato dentro, come gli orfanelli delle fiabe, e aveva avuto un tuffo al cuore.   
L’ampia vetrata dava su una sala da pranzo dalla pareti color arancio. Nel centro della stanza si trovava un tavolo imbandito come durante i giorni di festa – o almeno nel modo in cui Sam riteneva che un tavolo dovesse essere imbandito durante i giorni di festa, visto che, escludendo i semplici festeggiamenti con Jessica, simili occasioni non gli si erano mai presentate – e attorno ad esso erano riunite delle persone.   
Sam aveva osservato meglio, perché era come se la vista gli si fosse snebbiata in quel momento, ed una marea di ricordi nebulosi gli si erano affacciati alla mente.   
C’era un bambino – un bambino felice – che rideva con le lacrime agli occhi, stringendo spasmodicamente la forchetta con un mano e premendosi l’altra sulla bocca.   
Davanti a lui era seduta una bella donna dai lunghi capelli neri, che sorrideva e scuoteva il capo divertita, un pozzo infinito di affetto negli occhi scuri.   
E lo sguardo di Sam era stato catturato dal capotavola.   
Indicava con espressione sconcertata un piatto d’insalata e diceva qualcosa che evidentemente stava provocando l’ilarità degli altri due.   
Era allegro, Dean, gli occhi gli brillavano e tutto nei suoi gesti trasmetteva un assurdo senso di famiglia.   
Stava tagliando il tacchino e ne agitava in aria una coscia, puntandola verso un Ben reso isterico dalle risa. Era un papà, il tipo di papà che ogni figlio desidera e che Sam non aveva mai avuto.   
E la villetta era sparita. Dean e il suo tacchino non c’erano più, c’era solo il buio – di nuovo, e quella tremenda sensazione di angoscia, quella che di solito si prova quando si sa che qualcosa di terribile sta per accadere ma s’ignora totalmente di cosa si tratti.   
_Dove sei, Sam?_  
Il ragazzo aveva inspirato profondamente, aveva chiuso gli occhi sperando di svegliarsi – tanto non succedeva mai, e riaprendoli si era trovato davanti un’altra casa, questa volta una molto familiare.   
Il respiro gli si era mozzato e le gambe avevano preso a tremargli. Si era avvicinato piano all’edificio e aveva alzato lo sguardo verso il secondo piano.   
Le finestre erano illuminate, ma la luce che rischiarava l’oscurità non proveniva da un incendio, era semplicemente una lampada, e dietro i vetri Sam riusciva a scorgere un uomo e una donna che guardavano fuori sorridendo.   
L’uomo, dai folti capelli neri e l’espressione più dolce che il ragazzo avesse mai visto, stringeva la moglie da dietro e le teneva una mano sul ventre, poggiando il capo sulla sua spalla.   
Forse lei era incinta. Forse sarebbero stati felici.   
Per un folle momento Sam aveva pensato di sbracciarsi e farsi notare, ma in cuor suo sapeva che i suoi genitori non l’avrebbero visto.   
Nessuno l’avrebbe visto.   
_Dove sei, Sam?_  
Un battito di ciglia e John e Mary alla finestra erano spariti.   
Era giorno, il Sole illuminava la strada di una luce accecante, quasi dolorosa.   
Sam si era riparato gli occhi e aveva tentato di guardarsi intorno, rischiando di sbattere contro una ragazza bionda che correva nella direzione opposta alla sua.   
Aveva avuto la tentazione di scusarsi, ma poi aveva capito che probabilmente lei non si era nemmeno accorta della sua presenza.   
Si era allontanata velocemente, precipitandosi verso un uomo sulla trentina che le sorrideva amabilmente e che aveva spalancato le braccia per accoglierla e stringerla a sé.   
Jessica era felice, aveva uno sguardo gioioso che Sam era certo di non averle quasi mai visto.   
Aveva abbracciato quello che doveva essere il suo fidanzato e ora stava ridendo per qualcosa che lui le aveva sussurrato all’orecchio. Stretti l’uno all’altra si erano incamminati per la strada affollata, le menti sgombre da ogni preoccupazione e la consapevolezza di appartenersi a vicenda.   
Sam aveva deglutito rumorosamente. Stava diventando pazzo, era palese.   
L’aria era divenuta di nuovo pesante, la luce era di un bianco luminoso e la pelle di Sam bruciava come se qualcuno l’avesse marchiata a fuoco.   
Era caduto in ginocchio sull’asfalto rovente e aveva iniziato a respirare affannosamente, premendosi le mani sui jeans logori.   
_Dove sei, Sam?_   
\- Sono pazzo, sono pazzo. – si ripeteva a bassa voce tenendo le palpebre serrate mentre tutto attorno a lui ruotava vorticosamente.   
La luce attorno a lui si era affievolita, poteva aprire di nuovo gli occhi.   
Uno sterminato cielo grigio gli era apparso davanti e decine di carcasse di automobili erano comparse attorno a lui.   
Un rumore lontano gli giungeva alle orecchie, così aveva seguito la direzione dalla quale gli sembrava potesse provenire.   
Aveva camminato per un po’ di tempo – troppo, superando quei cadaveri di ferro che parevano spuntare dal terreno e lanciargli occhiate minacciose dai fari distrutti.   
E il rumore si faceva sempre più forte.   
Sam si era lasciato cadere per terra, sollevando un polverone esagerato, e aveva alzato il capo appena in tempo per vedere un uomo che smontava il motore di un pick up.   
Era sudato e sporco di olio, ma lavorava di buona lena, come se demolire quegli ingranaggi fosse l’unico vero scopo della sua esistenza. Una bottiglia di scotch era poggiata sul cofano di una Volvo accanto a lui e Bobby ne beveva lunghe sorsate ad intervalli regolari, fermandosi ogni tanto per osservare il proprio lavoro.   
Era soddisfatto, pienamente realizzato, e Sam non poteva far altro che osservarlo sentendo che una voragine sconfinata gli si apriva nel cuore, mentre la polvere si alzava attorno a lui e lo avvolgeva come una coltre soffocante.   
E poi il buio, ancora una volta.   
_Dove sei, Sam?_  
Aveva bruscamente aperto gli occhi, sperando che tutto fosse finito, e invece si trovava in un enorme salone in stile barocco, popolato da uomini tutti uguali, in giacca e cravatta, tutti categoricamente vestiti di nero.   
Uno di essi stava correndo affannato nella sua direzione e Sam gli si era parato davanti, desideroso di un minimo di contatto umano. L’altro però gli era letteralmente passato attraverso, accelerando e stringendosi al petto un grosso volume di cuoio scuro.   
Sam aveva deciso di seguirlo, perché tanto non aveva nulla da perdere e doveva passare in qualche modo quelle ore interminabili, che probabilmente non sarebbero finite mai.   
L’uomo in nero aveva spalancato una pesante porta dorata, si era introdotto in un’enorme stanza completamente vuota, fatta eccezione per una scrivania in legno massiccio ed una poltrona bianca, aveva depositato il tomo sul tavolo e vi si era inginocchiato davanti.   
L’uomo – o, per meglio dire, l’angelo – seduto alla scrivania non l’aveva degnato di uno sguardo e aveva preso delicatamente il libro, aprendolo e cominciando a leggere, mentre il tizio in nero si rialzava e s’incamminava intimorito verso l’uscita.   
Sam era rimasto a fissare Castiel con sguardo vacuo.   
L’angelo si reggeva il capo con una mano ed era immerso nella lettura – qualcosa di burocratico, sicuramente. Era concentrato, forse un po’ stanco, ma aveva l’aria di chi ama quello che sta facendo e non smetterebbe per nessuna ragione al mondo.   
Indossava l’impermeabile, come sempre – il sempre che Sam rimpiangeva, ed era esattamente come il ragazzo lo ricordava, solo un po’ meno afflitto dalle preoccupazioni, più sereno, più angelico.   
E tutto si era dissolto di nuovo: Castiel, il suo libro, gli angeli in nero, non c’era più nulla.   
Sam si era ritrovato seduto su qualcosa di umido, erba, in un prato deserto.   
_Dove sei, Sammy?_  
Finalmente si sentiva di nuovo a casa. Sapeva esattamente dove andare: dopo aver avanzato per qualche metro nell’erba bagnata di rugiada, si era fermato in un punto preciso e aveva preso ad osservare il terreno.   
Una voragine oscura si era aperta e Sam aveva sorriso, mentre la terra sotto i suoi piedi si dissolveva e lui scivolava giù, in un buio senza fine.   
Era esattamente dove doveva essere, _a casa_.


End file.
